World Passion et tout le reste
by Maiwenn14
Summary: Swan,Cullen,Hale et Whitlock.. Quatre familles liés par l'amitié et l'amour, vont devoir se battre pour enfin être heureux. Entre Fédéraux du FBI, agence de mannequin, un détraqué, et une Bella facile de la gâchette..Une Folle aventure va leur tomber d'su
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_U_ne histoire de Trois ou Quatre familles

_D_'une vie New-yorkaise

_D_e paillette et de fédéraux

_D'_action et de sensualité

_L_es Cullen, Swan, Hale et Whitlock

_S_e verront subir les méandres du destin...

_Q_u'arrivera t-il une fois la ligne d'arrivée franchie?


	2. Chapter 1 World Passion I

_**Chapitre Un **_

_"Il y a comme un air de printemps, tu sens son parfum dans les pétales de fleur, tu perçois dans l'air les battements de son coeur... Tu l'a enfin retrouvé"_

_**N**_ew-York.

La ville s'étendait devant moi, le soleil se déclinait en arrière plan, faisant ainsi un contraste magnifique avec les lumières de la ville. Peu de nuage, seul le vent troublait l'illusion de calme que je voyais du 37ème étage. Aucun bruit, aucun klaxon, juste une ville sourde. Que d'illusion encore. La grosse Pomme dit-on, n'est que stress, remplit et débordante d'âmes vagabondes, vivants sous la richesse de cette ville mondiale. Je ne me plaind pas, loin de là... J'aime vivre a New-York. On ne se sent jamais vraiment seul.. même si nous le sommes. Dans l'étage du bulding où je me situais en ce moment même, appartenait à la société _World Passion_. Crée et fondée par Renée Swan, ma chère et tendre maman ! Agée de 47 ans, elle débordait de joie, s'extasiait à la moindre petite chose, vivait pour sa famille, mais surtout pour son agence de mannequin. Son rêve. Qu'elle souhaitait d'ailleurs a tout prix en faire le miens également.

Le front contre la baie vitrée, le regard perdu au loin, j'expirais le souffle contenu dans mes poumons... lassée de toute ses histoires... Mon rêve, ses rêves, leurs rêves.. j'en pouvais plus. Car même si j'ai accepté la co-direction de l'entreprise avec ma mère, cela ne m'enchantait guère. Les strasses et les paillettes... très peu pour moi.

En me relevant, essayant de faire abstraction de mes idées noires, je bu quelques gorgés du champagne que je tenais de ma main gauche. Le temps, ayant légèrement obscurci, je pu entreperçevoir le reflet de la salle mondaine qui se situait derrière moi... Deux semaines de préparation, et un grand nombres de personnes plus riches que les uns, d'autres plus connus que les autres, déambulaient entre tables nappées, couverts en argents, et serveurs et serveuses portant de fins mets, ils observaient ici et là la décoration de l'imposant podium... là, ou dans a peine une heure, ma mère fera son discours, et lancera l'ouverture du plus attendu des défilés...

Ses hommes en costumes Gucci, Ralph Lauren et j'en passe, ses femmes qui s'exhibaient dans leur robes de soirées, souriantes et aguicheuses... Mon dieu, mais que faisais-je encore ici ?

**- Bella ? **

Ha oui, Pour Alice Cullen. Styliste Renomée chez World Passion depuis maintenant 2 ans. Employée de Renée, mais avant tout ma meilleure amie, m'avait forçé par maintes menaçes et agressions téléphoniques, que si - et je cite - ne ramenait pas mon cul de poulet paillété a ce défilé, elle me ferait cuir a petit feu jusqu'à ma mort... Malgré sa petite taille, je peux assurer qu'elle a su me faire peur, si ce n'est plus. Je me retournais, lentement, prête a affronter mon destin.

**- Oui Alice ? Un problème ? **fis-je d'une petite voix. Car je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, en la voyant ainsi, les mains sur les hanches, d'une pose digne d'Hollywood , elle me foudroyait du regard, comme une maman l'aurait fait a un gamin venant de voler quelques bonbons sur le haut d'une étagère de la cuisi...

**- Tu te fous de moi Bella ? Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! **M'interrompit-elle. **Tu sais que ce soir, est un grand soir pour moi, et plutot que de faire semblant de t'amuser, et de profiter de te saouler la gueul en mon honneur, tu joue a cache-cache ! Enfin, tu comprends... C'est mon premier defilé en tant qu'Alice Cullen, grande Styliste Newyorkaise ! D'ailleurs ta mère, et je la remercierai jamais assez pour cela, m'a donné l'opportunité de me laisser faire ce défilé sans que World Passion n'y soit mêler ! Enfin de la reconnaissance.. et toi.. et toi tu continu a...**

Et la voilà repartie dans un flot continuelle de parole. Ayant déjà décroché depuis longtemps, je la regardait mi amusée , mi surprise. Après tout, me dis-je, c'était compréhensif, la nervosité chez Alice n'a jamais fait bon ménage avec son caractère pétillant.

**- Bref, oublions. Tu savais que ton père avait invité son ami l'avocat.. merde comment il s'appel dejà ? hm.. Eléonard.. un truc dans le genre. Mais si tu sais, le père de Rosalie Hale. La mannequin ! Enfin bella ! Réfléchis !**

Sauf que j'étais dans l'incapacité de dire quoique se soit. Comment voulez-vous ? A quel moment aurais-je pu prononcer un seul mot !

**- Même que son demi frère, tu sais ce certain Jasper, ton meilleur ami de longue date là ! Qui, a titre d'information, tu m'a toujours pas présenté ! Réfléchis ! Eléonard.. non.. sa finit en "ard" mais c'est pas ca.. merde.. **

**- Alice Alice ! **M'exclamais-je en agitant ma main libre dans tout les sens. **Calme toi pour l'amour de dieu ! C'est fatiguant ! Comment fais-tu ? tu arrive a respirer quand tu parle comme ca ? **soufflais-je.

**- Je t'en pris, arrêtes de te plaindre. Et dis moi plutôt comment s'appel l'ami de ton père ! Je te jure que sa me pèse sur la conscience de plus m'en souvenir. Imagine que je le croise, j'aurais l'air de quoi moi si il...**

**- Eleazard Hale miss Cullen ! **Criais-je , en interrompant encore son monologue.** Eleazard bon sang ! **

**- Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! **Dit-elle en se tapant le front. **Comment j'ai pu oublier ! Oh lala, je suis trop sur les nerfs moi !**

**- Non, tu crois ? **répondis-je, ironique.

**- Revenons là ou je voulais en venir. **Continua t-elle, tout en m'ignorant. **A ce que ma dit ton père, il sera accompagné de sa femme, mais aussi de Rosalie. Tu imagine ? Elle vient voir mon défilé ! Oh mon dieu ! J'y crois pas. Moi. Elle vient me voir ! Bella, enfin t'imagine ? **

**- Que trop peu.. Tu as de la chance...**souflais-je.

**- Pardon Bella. J'avais oubliée**. Dit-elle toute triste. **Tu n'a toujours pas eu de nouvelle de lui ? **

Son bras s'étant accroché au miens, elle me sortit de ma soudaine torpeur.

**- Non. Aucune depuis sa lettre du mois dernier. Alors vois tu, voir Eleazard et Carmen ce soir... Je ne suis pas très enthousisaste**.

**- Je comprends. Mais peut être a t-il eu des nouvelles de lui dernièrement. Tu devrais lui demander ! **me dit-elle.

**- Sans doute.**

**- Excuse- moi ma belle, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Surtout de t'avise pas de partir en douce comme une voleuse ! Je compte sur toi ! **

**- T'en fais pas Alice, je vais rester sache comme une image**. riais-je

**- C'est ca, c'est ca**. Fit-elle d'un coup soupçoneuse. **Tiens, Swan ! **cria t-elle en regardant sur notre droite. **Viens ici !**

En regardant dans sa direction, je vis mon frère, fronçant les sourcils, se diriger vers nous.

**- Un problème les minettes ?**

-** Surveille ta soeur. Faudrais pas qu'elle se mette a fuir, et qu'elle abime le chef- d'oeuvre qu'elle porte ! **Fit-elle en partant...

Le chef d'oeuvre en question, c'était la magnifique robe de soirée que m'avait crée Alice il y a quelques jours. De couleur rouge pourpre, son long et léger voile de soie descendait en cascade jusqu'au sol. Resseré a la taille, et finissant en un bustier arrondit, ni trop décolté ni trop prude, me faisait l'illusion d'avoir au moins prit 2 taille de bonet !

**- J'ai pas besoin d'une nounou **! Répliquais-je

**- Voyons Belli-Bell's Dark, t'a toujours besoin de moi. Nounou ou pas, j'te lache pas. ha ha.**

**- Très drole. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ca, on a plus 15 ans Emmett !**

Emmett Swan. Mon frère Jumeau. Toute une histoire d'amour. Lié comme les deux doigts de la main, personne ne me comprend mieux que lui. D'ou ce stupide surnom " Belli-Bell's Dark " . Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Tout simplement, parce qu'un jour, j'ai eu le malheur de sautter sur un gars, pour le tabasser. Du moins, ayant eu 11 ans a cet époque, tabasser est un bien grand mot !

**- 15 ans ou pas ma soeur, ce surnom te vas a merveille. **dit-il en souriant. **Regarde, t'a beau etre habillé comme une princesse ce soir, je sais que t'es pensées divague vers... soit le stand de tire a papa, ou encore vers tes vieux jogging de mec et tout ces p'tits trucs de rebel**.

**- Gnia Gnia Gnia**. fut la seule chose que j'ai pu répondre. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas tout a fait tord. Je n'ai jamais été cette petite fille, jouant aux barbies, ou rêvant du grand amour... Mais plutôt a jouer avec mon frère aux voitures, a me trimbaler dehors avec ses amis, a visiter les locaux du FBI avec mon père.. Et même lorsque nous étions au lycée. D'ailleurs, les filles de mon âge, ne comprenait pas pourquoi je perdait mon temps a fuir le monde pailleté que ma mère m'offrait a bras ouvert. Que voulez-vous... c'est ainsi.

_Belli-Bell's Dark_. Belli-Bell's étant le surnom qu'il me donnait depuis toujours, puisque pour lui Bella était trop commun, et que tout le monde me surnommait ainsi, il avait- selon ses dires- voulu être le seul et unique a m'appeler comme Belli-Bell's. Ensuite, il s'est vu ajouter Dark, après les nombres incalculable de bagares que j'ai pu engendré étant jeune. Je vous le fait pas dire... j'étais vraiment rebelle.

**- Oh regarde Belli-Bell's Dark. Regarde la-bas **! Me dit-il soudain. Me frappant le dos, comme il le faisait a ses vieux potes, m'arrachant ainsi une grimace.

Puis suivant son conseil, je relevais la tête... Et là, je cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre. Mon dieu... comment étais-ce possible.. Que faisait-il ici ? Après tout ce temps ...

**- Tu devrais le rejoindre ma Douce**.. me chuchota Emmett a l'oreille.

Il était là. A l'autre bout de la salle. Accompagné de sa famille. Il observait. Regardait dans toute les directions... Me cherchait-il ?

Et Alors que ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur moi. Je vis ses lèvres s'étendrent en un fin sourir.. Charmeur et a la fois moqueuse. Soudainement, j'eu l'envie de pleurer.. Il avait tellement changé.

Et c'est sans m'en rendre compte, que j'avançais. Attirée par cet homme. Je fendais la foule, posait mon verre a une table près de moi...

Il fit de même. Snobant sa famille. Ne voyant que moi. Il avança. C'était long, trop long. Alors j'accelerais. Il accelera. Et ce fut comme un choc. Comme une dose de cocaine. Oui, au moment ou nos corps s'entrechoquèrent, et ou ses bras se raffermirent autour de moi, j'étais une Junckie en manque, qui venait de retrouver sa dose, sa boite de pandore...

-** Tu m'a tellement manqué.. **me dit-il a l'oreille, d'une voix remplie de trémolos, de douleur, mais également d'une infinie douceur...

_**...**_

Ainsi ce finit le Premier Chapitre. Sans doute un peu court, mais, l'idée de terminer sur des retrouvailles attendu depuis longtemps pour Bella, est synonyme de bonne fin.. non ? La suite bientôt...

Maïwenn.


	3. Chapitre 2 World Passion II

**_Chapitre Deux_**

_" On pleur, on rit, on vit dans un bonheur absolu. Pourtant la vigilance est de rigueur, car au jeu de l'amour chaque coeur est une cible "_

**- Mon dieu. Esce bien toi ? **murmurais-je

**- Non. Seulement Jasper.. Dieu, c'est un peu fort, tu ne pense pas chérie ?** ria t-il légèrement.

C'est sur ses premières paroles, que les larmes affluèrent. Heureuse de l'entendre,qu'il soit enfin près de moi... Mon meilleur ami.

**- Oh, je t'en pris, ne pleur pas.. ou je serai dans l'incapacité de te réconforter. Je vais devenir une fontaine moi aussi.. mince Bella, tu me rend a fleur de peau ! **

Je riais. Pleurais. C'était etrange, ce mélange de larmes représentatrice du chagrin causé par son abscence, au rires réprésentants le bonheur d'être enfin dans ses bras.

**- C'est pas que je veuille gacher ses retrouvailles Gnian-Gnian.. mais putin Jaz', tu m'a manqué vieux frère! **cria mon Emmett, qui, sans que je m'en rende compte s'était rapproché, brisant ainsi l'étreinte amical de Jasper et moi.

**- Em'****. ****Bordel, c'est bon d'te revoir aussi ! **

Et s'en suivit une pure acollade de mec macho... Ha non.. Ils s'offrent la bise aussi..

**- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous vois vous faire la bise les gars.. C'est.. pour le moins surprenant venant de votre part !**

Et ils rigolèrent, pas le moindre gêne.

**- Que veux tu Belli-Bell's, c'est que mon Jazou' m'a manqué, et surtout.. **continua-til en se retournant vers Jasper.. **Tu ne nous avais pas prévenu ! Vieux filou glob-trotteur de mes deux ! **

**- Haha. Je crois que j'ai oublié de dire "SURPRISE" **fis Jasper, super gêné.

**- Ouais, il me semble que tu l'ai oublié ! Plutôt que de te jetter sur moi comme une fan émoustiller d'une rock star, t'aurais pu commencer par ça ! **lui dis-je.

**- Et quoi, que je te foute un vent comme pas possible, alors que tu m'ouvrais déjà tes bras de poupée porcelaine ? Mince.. si j'avais su alors..**

Et nous rimes, heureux de nous retrouver tout les trois, après 3 ans d'abscence. En l'observant sourir et discuter avec Emmett, je pu enfin voir les quelques changements physiques qui a eu lieu chez lui durant ses 3 ans. Le teint bronzé, surement du a ses incalculables voyages dans les quatres coins du monde.. même si je le voyait détendu avec nous, les plis sur son visage indiquait une grande fatigue.. Tu m'étonnes, après autant de temps a ne voir que des inconnus, a prendre des photos de tout et de rien pour des reportages.. A vrai dire, je l'admirais beaucoup.

Mu par une envie soudaine, je me suis mise a lui sautté dessus.. Le prenant de cour, lui et Emmett.

**- Oh Jaz'.. **soufflais-je. **J'arrive pas a y croire !**

**- Je vois ça**.

Puis il se défit de mon étreinte, me pris par les épaules avec fermeté, accrochant son regard au miens.

**- Isabella, je suis tellement désolé d'être partit aussi longtemps. Mais je te promets, que dorénavent, je te lacherai plus. Je suis rentré. Et je ne compte plus repartir.**

Et me voilà a repartir en une série de larmes, détronants par la même occasion, les plus grandes actrices des films romantiques a deux sous.

Quelques minutes plutard, après avoir salué Son père, Eleazard et sa femme Carmen, nous avons pu rejoindre nos places respectif au devant du podium. Lui nous racontant ses inombrables périples avec son équipes dans les pays tels que le Mexique, la nouvelle Calédonie, l'inde, l'Australie et j'en passe.. Et nous, buvant ses paroles comme s'il était le messi. ça, c'était mon Jasper. Souris-je intérieurement.

Puis vint enfin le moment ou les lumières s'éteignèrent. Un "Ah" collectif firent echos a nos pensées. Exité a l'idée de voir la fameuse collection d'Alice. D'ailleurs, en pensant a elle, je me suis dit qu'il était vraiment temps qu'elle rencontre Jaz'... Oui. J'aimerais réellement que mes meilleurs amis s'entende a la perfection.

Ma mère, montant avec grace sur le podium tout en se dirigeant vers le pupitre me coupa dans mes réflexions.. Voilà l'heure du discours.

Malgré ses 47 ans, ma chère maman Swan faisait partie de ses femmes époustouflantes, charmantes et sensuelles. L'Âge dit-on, embelli notre personne. Avec ça, j'aurais tendance a croire que ma mère a toujours été vieille... Bah oui, elle si belle, et ce depuis tant d'année. Enfin, l'heure n'est pas a la philosophie décalée...

Ce soir, elle portait elle aussi une création d'Alice. Rien d'extravagant. Rien d'exhibant. Juste magnifique. Une robe bustier, lui moulant le corps -qui soit diten passant avait de quoi faire rougir et jalousée plus d'une- s'arrêtait a mi-cuisse. Simple et éléguant. Tout à son éfigie.

**- Mesdames, Medmoiselles, messieurs, c'est un plaisir de vous voir aussi nombreux ce soir. Non pas que je sois surprise ! Allons dont, je ne suis pas ici dans le but de vexer ma douce Alice en insinuant quoique ce soit...** La salle fut alors parcouru de gloussements suite a sa petite blague. **Mais il est vrai, qu'il est toujours agréable de voir autant de personnes a un premier défilé tel que celui-ci. Et c'est avec un immense bonheur, et avec une immense sincérité, que je puis vous assurer que vous ne regretterez pas d'être venu. Comme vous le savez déjà, l'Agence World Passion, c'est mon bébé, ma création. Comprenez alors que si Alice Cullen n'avait aucun talent, nous ne serions pas là.** Quelques gloussements se firent a nouveau entendre.. j'ose a peine imaginer la tête que devait faire ma meilleure amie dans les coulisses.. **Enfin, ce soir n'étant pas mon soir de gloire, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Cher public, voici la toute nouvelle ligne de création de Mademoiselle Cullen, intitulée FRIENDSHIP & LOVE.**

Les applaudissements se faisant de moins en moins entendre, les lumières du podium changèrent en quelque chose de plus doux, de plus chaud. Et la première femme du défilé fit son apparution.

...

La soirée, fut pour le moins divinement réussit. De nombreuses personnes sont aller eux-même féliciter le travail d'Alice. Elle reçut compliments sur complients. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jasper revit mes parents, et la aussi, se fut d'émouvantes embrassades, mon père et ma mère ayant toujours vu en lui un second fils.

Et alors que la soirée touchait a sa fin, j'ai eu l'opportunité de faire rencontrer mes deux meilleurs amis. Et, Oh, quelle surprise ! On aurait dit deux Ados prépubères en manque de sexe, et tellement timide qu'ils rougissaient comme pas possible ! Situation Hilarante !

Et me voilà, quelques heures plutard, dans mon appartement situé en face de Central Park, et ce au côté de Jasper Whitlcok. Il m'avait tellement manqué, que le voir repartir a nouveau, m'était beaucoup trop difficile.

**- Gosh ! C'est giguantesque chez toi Bella ! T'appel ça un appartement ?... j'aurais tendance a dire que c'est une putain de villa New-Yorkaise ! T'a une piscine planquée quelque part, sinon ?**

**- AhAh. Quel humour Jaz' ! J'avais oublié qu'a l'école du rire ils avaient arrêté de consulté les dossier scolaires !**

**- C'est que t'es une marrante toi aussi !**

A dire vrai, mon appartement avait sucité nombeuses réactions comme la sienne. Un grand salon en son centre, disign mais chaleureux a la fois,a droite de l'entrée un couloir donnait sur une grande salle de bain... Sur une partie gauche du salon, une grande porte coulissante version Japonnaise donnait sur une cuisine plus équipée que celles des grands restaurants, quant a l'autre partie, une porte reliait ma chambre. Ainsi, les nombreuses baies vitrées du salon continuait jusqu'a l'endroit ou je dormais, pouvant alors rejoindre quand bon me semblait l'immense terrasse. Ramenant mon regard sur Jasper, je pu y lire son interrogation , alors qu'il regardait en haut.

**- Oui, en m'installant ici, j'ai voulu garder qu'une partie de la hauteur des murs. Alors j'ai fait construire la moitié d'un étage. Il y a deux grandes chambres.**

-** C'est une bonne idée. Et en plus, tu ne perd rien de l'éclairairage. Vraiment sympa... Dis moi, ça aide d'avoir des parents riches.. hein ? hein ?**

**- T'es con !** rigolais-je.

Une fois qu'il ait décidé d'arrêter de jouer a l'agent immobilier, il vint vers moi en me tendant ses mains.

**- Viens ma Douce. Je sais pas toi, mai je suis plutot crever de tout ses voyages et ses retrouvailles.. je pourrais même m'endormir dans la seconde !**

Enfin prêt a aller dormir, nous nous retrouvions comme a l'époque dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Nous étions entrelacés, dans mon lit, comme si ses trois dernières années n'étaient jamais arrivées. Mon Jasper était revenu. Et c'était pour moi, un trop de bonheur... Trop d'émotions...

**- Ne pleur plus Bella. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir**. souffla-t-il.

**- Je te pardonnes Jaz'. Mais seulement parce que tu es de nouveau avec moi.** pleurais-je.

**- Je t'aime Isabella**.

...

...

Passage assez court, mais au moins, vou savez que c'est Jasper :)


	4. Chapitre 3: Le QG

Chapitre Trois

**Isabella Marie Swan, Douce petite chose grincheuse, il est l'heure pour vous de se réveiller… **murmura Jasper a mon oreille.

En grognant j'ouvris un œil, et vit qu'il était déjà lavé et habillé.

**-T'es trop matinal pour moi Jaz'.** Grognais-je

**- Tu sais, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Ton père a appelé il y a 20 minutes, me faisant promettre de te rappeler que tu étais attendu au QG du FBI a 8H tapante**.

Deux seconde.. QG ? Le QG du FBI ? Ce matin ? Merde !

**Putin Jasper ! Il est quelle heure ? **me mis-je à crier en me levant comme une furie. **Merde. Fais CHIER. J'avais complètement oublié,** continuais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, et Jaz' sur mes talons, qui riait sous sa cape. **Et rigole pas toi ! c'est ta faute aussi, si tu ne m'avais pas embrouillé l'esprit avec ton « come-back »**

**Oh excusez-moi Mademoiselle**. Dit-il en rigolant franchement. **Si vous voulez je retourne d'où je viens…**

**Gros bêta !** râlais-je, en me lavant les dents du plus vite que je le pouvais.

**Du calme chérie, il est 7H10. Il te reste donc encore 20 minutes max.** reprend t-il sérieusement.

**Justement !**

Comment avais-je pu oublier ce gros détail. Aujourd'hui, je devais passer la deuxième partie de mes examens d'entrée au sain du FBI. Dite Physique, technique. La première ayant eu lieu il y a une semaine, j'avais pu passer l'écrit, c'est-à-dire la partie théorique. Qui d'ailleurs, j'avais réussit haut la main. C'était des questions du genre résolvez cette enquête... Bla Bla. Alors qu''aujourd'hui... Cela allait être beaucoup plus complexe. Il n'y a que 40% de réussite maximum généralement. Là, j'allais être évaluée sur mes capacités physiques, mon sens de réflexion et ma vitesse à réagir correctement… Enfin, vous voyez le topo.

**Tiens, rend toi utile Whitlock, sors moi un truc à grignoter, et met mes papiers ainsi que ma convocation dans le sac que tu vois dans l'entrée. Il faut que je me change.**

**A vos ordres Chef ! **

Je pris dans mon dressing un bas de jogging noir, un sous-pull moulant d'une couleur crème, m'attacha les cheveux de façon désordonné… enfila mes baskets, et en route.

Une fois arrivé près du grand bâtiment qui faisait office de QG, Jasper gara ma porche sur le parking d'en face.

7H55.

**Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner**.

**Arrêtes Bella. C'est important pour toi, donc ça l'est pour moi également. Et dis-toi qu'on a du temps à rattraper ma chérie. Et enfaite, pour être sincère... J'ai seulement envie de voir si tu n'es pas rouillée quand tu tire...**

**Tu serais surpris. Il y a pas meilleure que moi.** Fis-je en levant dignement la tête.

Et nous sortîmes de la voiture en rigolant. Quelques agents fumaient sur le palier de l'entrée. Ils nous regardaient fixement. Puis un d'eux dit quelque chose a ses collègues, et ils se mirent tous rigoler. Des ânes, je vous dit.

**Alors, on vient ici pour devenir un bleu** ? Fit un mec, lorsque l'on était arrivé près d'eux.

Je me suis retourné vers lui, l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et ai dit sans hésitation :

**Un bleu ? Par pour longtemps. Tu pleureras quand tu seras sous mes ordres. Là, je t'appellerai le bleu moi aussi.**

Les gars furent assez surpris par mon audace, pensant aussi que j'étais trop présomptueuse.

**Et bien chérie. Tu ne manques pas de culot. J'aime ça. Et tu t'appel comment ma belle ?**

**Swan. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir mon coco. **

Et là, leurs visages se sont tous décomposés. Un a Un. Ouah, j'aime cette sensation.

**La... la fille de Monsieur Charlie Swan ?** dit un autre gars.

**Elle-même.**

Et c'est en me retournant sans un regard pour eux, que je poussais les portes pour enfin rentrée dans le QG.

J'aimais tellement charrier ses gars là. Mais a vrai dire, je ne devrais pas trop me réjouir à l'idée que si ses gars ne se la ramenaient pas trop vers moi, c'était simplement a cause de mon nom de famille. Charlie étant chef de sections ici. Enfin chef du QG en gros, aucun ne voulais s'attirer ses foudres… C'est ca qui me faisait chier. J'aurais voulu qu'on me parle comme ils parlent aux autres. Juste pour leur montrer de ce que je suis réellement capable. Leur montrer que malgré ma taille, mon sexe, et ma gueule d'ange, je pouvais aisément leur passer sur le corps… Chose quasi impossible avec Charlie sur mon dos...

Jasper lui, était tellement habitué, qu'il ne fit aucune remarque, si ce n'est qu'il avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

**Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous êtes en retard !** Me dit une voix.

Alors que j'allais l'envoyer promener je vis a quoi ressemblait cette personne. Et oh mon dieu ! Quel Homme…

…..

Suite du chapitre

Quel homme. Grand, taille fine qui laisse tout de même supposer une forte musculature, les cheveux désordonné, et un regard… Mon dieu, des yeux verts, tellement vert que l'on pourrait s'y tromper en pensant que ce sont de pures émeraudes.

**-En retard ?** Répétais-je, en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

**-Parfaitement. Tout le monde vous attend en salle de conférence Mlle Swan. Et sachez que fille de Charlie ou non, en aucun cas vous devrez arrivé en retard a nouveau. Suis-je claire ?** dit il hautain.

**-Limpide.. Monsieur ? **

Il est vrai que j'avais sans doute parlé d'une voix plus dur qu'il m'était autorisé envers un agent plus gradé que moi… mais putin, il avait beau être sexy, de quel droit me parlait-il comme ça ?

**-Cullen. Ce sera simplement Mr Cullen pour vous.**

Et là, un gros déclique se fait en moi. Cullen. Oh non, ne me dites pas que…

-**Cullen ? Comme Alice Cullen ?** Fis-je d'une voix aigue.

Il fut assez surpris, mais se reprit rapidement. Me toisant avec animosité.

**-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler vie privé. On vous attend. Alors suivez-moi.**

Jasper, ayant lui aussi compris ou je voulais en venir en parlant d'Alice, fut curieux, mais cependant, ne dit mot. Alors, et je dis bien par obligation, nous nous mime a le suivre.

On longea quelques couloirs, traversâmes quelque salles, pour ensuite aboutir dans une espèce de pièce aussi grande que mon appart. C'est vous dire. Beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà présente. Tous, assit sur des chaises, regardant droit devant eux, tout en écoutant avec attention les trois hommes présents sur une estrade.

Mon père, Carlisle, et un autre que je ne connaissais pas.

Mr Cullen, nous demanda de bien vouloir nous assoir. Puis il regarda Jasper avec intérêt.

**-Et vous êtes ? **

**-Jasper Whitlock.** Répondit-il en lui tendant sa main.

**-Je vois. Et que faites vous ici Jasper, si je puis me permettre votre nom ne figure pas sur la liste d'entré au sain du FBI… ?** reprit-il en lui serrant la main.

**-Non. Je suis ici dans le but d'accompagner Mlle Swan. Tout simplement.**

**-J'ai dans ce cas le regret de vous dire, que vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de participer a cette entrevue, ni même a tout ce qui va suivre Monsieur Whitlock. **

**-J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais sachez, Monsieur, que le problème a déjà été traité avec Monsieur Swan. Donc, si vous permettez, je vais aller m'installer au près de Mademoiselle Swan. **

Et il se retourna vers moi, en ignorant ce maudit Cullen, et vînt s'assoir près de moi.

**-Jasper ! Poli et à la fois ingrat ! Je t'adore.** Lui soufflais-je en riant légèrement, de peur de me faire réprimander par quelqu'un.

**-C'est tout un art Chérie. A vrai dire, il commençais a me taper sur le système Monsieur Grincheux.** Me dit-il avec un regard rieur.

Quand je pris enfin conscience que j'avais tout de même une séance de briefing devant moi, je concentrai mon regard sur l'estrade.

**-Ainsi, pour les sélections de cet après-midi, qui est « simulation de prise d'otages » et « terrorisme », nous vous diviserons en plusieurs groupes. Chaque groupe sera accompagné d'un Agent, et devrons obéir a chacune de ses recommandations. Quant à nous trois, nous vous observerons. Le but étant, nous prouver de quoi vous êtes capable. En quoi votre adhésion au sain de nos équipes est bénéfique. En gros, vous devez nous prouvez que vous nous êtes nécessaire.** Disait Carlisle.

Merde. Je n'ai même pas pu entendre ce que nous allions faire ce matin. Quel crétin ce Cullen aussi, si il ne nous avait pas retenu, nous serions arrivé à temps. Quoique.. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de mettre la faute sur les autres. Faut bien admettre que j'étais déjà, en temps soit peu en retard… Mais tout de même !

D'après Carlisle, on va devoir se donner à fond. Bien. Car après tout, lorsqu'il s'agit de mission comme celle que l'on va devoir passer, je me donne toujours à 100%. Il pourrait même s'agir d'une personne âgée en train de geindre après son chat qui ne voulait pas descendre de son arbre, que je pourrais en faire un coup d'état. Vous voyez ?

-Alors, comme l'a dit précédemment Carlisle, ce matin vous devrez vous mettre en condition. Ainsi, je vais commencer a faire les équipes. Je vais vous appeler. Vous donner le nom de votre agent, et vous partirez avec lui, direction les vestiaires. Donc, commençons.. Mr Thomson… Mr Jédusor… Et Bla Bla Bla.

Mon père avait l'air de s'amuser. Franchement, être directeur, ici… Je ne le comprends pas. Lui qui a toujours aimé être sur le terrain, enfermer les malfrats etc.… C'était assez surprenant. Je revois encore cette étincelle si particulière dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il me racontait tout ses ébats… Et maintenant, le voilà chef. Dirigeant les opérations les plus délicates de son bureau, répondant aux appels des juges, contrôlant le bon fonctionnement de cette entreprise fédéral… Quel ennui. A vrai dire, j'arrive à saisir une part de tout ça… Puisque c'était soit la retraite, ou le bureau du chef… Choix facile à faire quand on y pense.

**-Mademoiselle Swan**, dit enfin mon père en relevant la tête, tout en me cherchant du regard.

Alors je me suis levé, et me dirigea vers l'avant de la pièce. Tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. Certains devait surement se demander comme les autres guignols de dehors si j'étais bien la fille de Charlie.

Mon père me vît, me fît un micro sourire, et me montra de la tête mon Agent. Quant a Carlisle, lui me fît un clin d'œil encourageant. Dans le fond je l'apprécie beaucoup. Alice, lui et sa femme était venu manger a la maison un soir. J'ai pu enfin le connaître et mettre un visage sur son nom. Mon père qui l'appréciait énormément, et dont ses éloges étaient de plus en plus… Lassant ? M'avais légèrement énervée. Donc mon père avait eu l'idée de les inviter à la maison. De là, j'avais pu dire a mon père qu'il avait raison. C'est un homme respectable, sans préjugés, et très aimable.. Du moins, dans la vie privée je suppose.

Et alors que je me tournais vers mon Agent, tout en ruminant dans mes souvenirs, j'allais pour le saluer et… Putin. Ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'ais-je fais au bon Dieu pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur ma petite personne.

**-Et bien Monsieur Cullen, on va essayer de repartir sur de bonne base vous et moi. Sinon, je crains que sa ne va pas trop marcher entre nous. Vous comprenez ? Donc ce regard hautain, s'il vous plaît, et je dis bien s'il vous plaît, enlevez-le.** Lui dis-je en arrivant près de lui.


	5. NB: Pardon

Excusez-moi. Je viens de me rendre compte, qu'il y a seulement une partie du chapitre 3, qui avait été mit en ligne. Alors, voilà, je l'ai mis. Mais il faudra attendre un peu, vous savez il y a un certain délais avant que les modifications soient prisent en compte...

Encore désolé. La suite dans la journée


End file.
